The Caves of the Ancients
by OfTheFallen
Summary: I'm on an Adventure Time/Last Airbender kick right now so Fionna can water bend. Don't like the idea? Bite Me. The Ancients are never happy with intruders in their caves and it's the responsibility of all benders to eliminate intruders. But what happens if they won't? Dunh dunh duuunnnhhh!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my very first fanfic! Read on (if you dare) and I hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own Adventure Time or Last Aribender...sad face. **

* * *

It was just another day in Fionna's life. She finished an awesome jam sesh with Marshall Lee and needed to relax a little.

She was practicing her water bending in the caves of the Ancients. The Ancients' caves are the only safe places for benders to bend. There's a whole elaborate network of caves scattered across Aaa. No one else in Aaa can know about bending or the caves. Who knew how nonbenders would exploit benders, or what would happen, period. The Ancients are very meticulous about this. Considering they're ancient, they're very stuck in their ways.

Fionna was wearing her traditional water bender garb. The typical short-sleeved, knee-length dress and leggings were itchy and uncomfortable. It was required that she wear it and it was her favorite shade of blue, so Fionna was content to suffer a little. Her honey-colored hair was tied up in a ponytail that trailed down her back down to her waist.

Fionna had enough of "standard procedure" bending, so she made up a dance to go with her bending instead. Considering she hadn't gone adventuring that day, she felt she could use a little exercise. She started to hum some mindless tune and closed her eyes. She spun around and opened her eyes, the song done.

Fionna gasped and her water fell. "What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out.

It was none other than Marshall Lee the big, bad, Vampire King, in the usual red plaid and ripped skinny jeans. "Well, when you left my house, you went in different direction than the tree house or Candy Kingdom, so I followed you to check it out. Sweet place, by the way," he said looking around. He really wanted to make sure Fionna was safe, but he would _never_ admit that out loud.

"You have to leave!" Fionna whisper-yelled.

"Why?" Marshall asked. He looked too curious for his own good.

"The Ancients _hate_ nonbenders in their caves. You have to get out before they know you're here."

"The Ancients? What's going on, Fi?" Marshall floated closer to her.

Fionna opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by panicked yelling from deeper in the caves. She swore under her breath. She blood-bended Marshall out of the caves (well obviously he wasn't going to leave on his own) and blocked the entrance.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter one complete! Well that was fun. To clear this up: Fionna can only water bend and the variations; water, ice and blood (even without the full moon). Any questions, comments, whatever click the review button, it's so close. Or PM me whatevs. CLICK IT AND REVIEW! Thanks all. You're deers. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaccckk! Ok hopefully this is better than the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Fionna? Fionna what happened back there?" a voice called. It was Marshall.

_Hasn't he done enough?_ Fionna thought. She had made it back to tree house and was pretending to be fast asleep in her bed. Shame that vampires couldn't be fooled that easily.

"Fionna, I know you're awake." Marshall floated through the window and crossed his arms.

"Trust me, it would be better if you pretended I was asleep," Fionna mumbled. The blankets were pulled up to her chin. Her blood-stained hair covered her face so Marshall couldn't see what was the source of the blood.

"Come on Fi," Marshall urged sitting gently on her bed.

"You really don't know?" Fionna asked opening an eye.

"No. That's why I'm here."

Fionna brushed her hair away from her face. Marshall's eyes widened and his jaw fell (dropped like a rock really). "Oh my Glob, Fi," he said once he found his voice. "Who did this? I will destroy them!" he finished angrily.

The Ancient Disciplinary had cut _HE MUST DIE_ onto Fionna's right cheek. "He" meaning Marshall. They definitely found out.

* * *

Of course, of freaking course they found out. They knew everything that happened in their caves. Fionna could sneeze and they would all say, "Bless you." It shouldn't have surprised Fionna that they knew, but it did surprise her that they would hurt their most prized and talented (aw stop it!) water bender.

The words were going to take a while to heal so Fionna couldn't go out for fear of people noticing. If anyone noticed, they would ask questions Fionna couldn't answer.

"You have to promise me you won't _ever_ go back to the caves," Fionna demanded. She sat up on her elbows to look Marshall in the eyes better.

"Sure, whatever. Can you answer a few questions I'm having?" he asked. Fionna apparently didn't see his crossed fingers. He could never promise to stay away if there was a chance she could get hurt. Fionna didn't have the heart to tell him he was the reason she was getting hurt, it would break his heart.

"…Fine," Fionna said reluctantly and flopped back down on her pillows. She closed her eyes.

"OK, who did this?"

"The Ancients," Fionna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OK, who are the 'Ancients'?"

"The spirits who guard the caves and watch over the benders," Fionna replied.

"OK. Now I know who to destroy," Marshall said angrily. He was starting to turn into his demon form from so much anger.

Fionna chuckled softly. "I wish you tremendous luck with that." Marshall turned back to normal and gave her a quizzical look. She opened her eyes. "You can't just kill an Ancient," she elaborated. She waved a hand dismissively, "They're spirits, they won't die."

Fionna rolled over so she didn't have to face Marshall when she started to cry. Because the words etched onto her face hurt; because Marshall was so ignorant it hurt; because he was so protective it hurt; because he was being so nice it hurt.

Then Marshall did an uncharacteristicly sweet and adorable thing. He climbed under the pelts with Fionna and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fi, don't you know whoever hurts my bunny will die horribly when I find out?" Marshall mumbled into her hair. It smelled intoxicatingly sweet. Vanilla?

Fionna blushed a bright red and Marshall loosened his arms so she could roll over again. She kissed him...just a light peck...on the cheek! "Thank you, Marshall," Fionna said. She blushed a little harder.

"Hey, what are evil guys for if they can't destroy things," Marshall replied. If he could, he would blush as red as Fionna. She laughed.

"Ya know, for being all evil and whatever, you're a real sweetheart," Fionna yawned and snuggled into Marshall's chest.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Fi." He kissed the top of her head, but the adventuress had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! I am fangirling so hard right now. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well there are probably some of you wondering _OK what the stuff is going on?_ For those people, take a calmlative before you give yourself skin failure. Good things come to those who review, or something like that.**

* * *

Fionna was bending extra hard to please the Ancients, her arms, and the water they controlled, flying. She knew they were watching her. They were always watching, but today even more so. It is expected that anyone who disobeys rules must work extra hard to prove their future obedience.

She poured all her anger and frustration with the Ancients into her bending. Soon she felt new eyes watching her. She carefully lowered her water into the lake and turned around. Once again, there was Marshall Lee leaning against the cave wall.

"Dude!" Fionna screamed.

"What?" Marshall asked innocently. "I can't come see my favorite adventuress?" He detached himself from the wall and floated closer to her.

_Vampire King, _said a voice, _why have you come to our caves?_ The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Fionna's eyes widened in fear when five figures formed through the mist that covered to lake. "The Ancients," she whispered. She threw herself on the ground in front of them. _Rise Fionna_, said the voice. Fionna stood back up, but kept her head bowed. _Vampire_, the voice continued, _you must leave this place at once and never return. Your kind is not welcome here._

Marshall looked from the Ancients, to Fionna, and back. "You must be joking," he finally said.

"Just go Marsh," Fionna pleaded, "before they hurt you." She wouldn't, couldn't, look at him. He would see the complete and total fear in her eyes and would never leave. He relented and begrudgingly left the caves. He was about to turn back when the entrance sealed.

He could hear screams that he was sure would haunt him for days.

(**A/N:** Intermission show! No? Well then...carry on.)

When Fionna finally limped out of the caves, she could see Marshall lounging underneath a tree waiting for her.

"What happened this time?" he asked. He was always concerned about his bunny whenever he wasn't around.

Before she could reply, Fionna collapsed.

Being the overprotective, concerned, in love (what? who said that? no… psshhhaaww) vampire that he was, Marshall picked up Fionna in his arms and flew her home. He didn't even notice the blood that was slowly covering him.

(**A/N:** I feel like such an awful person with all the suspense. I wonder what will happen now?...hehehee...)

When she woke up, Fionna had a mini panic attack. It went somewhere along the lines of _OHMYGLOB WHERE THE STUFF AM I? Oh I'm home...how did I get home? _She was lying in her bed with the pelts tucked in around her._ Look there's Marshall, I wonder if he knows._ He was floating around, playing his bass and humming softly. _Oh__ derp, blonde moment alert. Duh stupid, he brought you home. _Aloud, she said, "Why did you go back?"

He stopped playing, momentarily suprised at the sound of her voice. He quickly regained his cool. "That's what you say? No 'hello Marshall?' No 'thank you for bringing me home Marshall?' No, the first thing you say is 'why did you go back?'" Marshall said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well if you must know, I went back to make sure you were okay." Aw what a sweetheart, shame he had no idea the pain he caused.

Slowly and painfully, Fionna sat up and turned around. Marshall audibly gasped at the sight of her shredded back. "Hell of a job you did. I told you not to go back. I told you and I told you but you couldn't listen, could you?" Fionna asked sadly. She had been whipped by the Ancients for not killing Marshall like she should have. "They expected me to kill you, and anyone else would have. I'm the only person who would've shown you mercy. So you're welcome."

"Oh-my-Glob-Fionna-I-am-so-sorry-I-had-no-idea-this-would-happen-We-need-to-get-you-to-a-hospital," Marshall said it so fast that it was difficult to understand.

Fionna turned to face him. "No, no you didn't because I couldn't explain it to you. And we shouldn't go to a hospital because I think these wounds are magic and will only heal if you die," she said slowly and carefully, as if she was searching for the right words to make him calm down.

"Why would they hurt you because of me?" Marshall asked.

"They _hate_ nonbenders with a fiery, burning passion, vampires especially. Rumor has it, once you're turned, you can't bend anymore. I suppose they're petrified that you'll turn their benders," Fionna explained. Her expression hardened. "You have to swear on your undead life that you will never, _ever_, say a word about benders or the caves to anyone. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Fionna demanded of him.

"Yes Fi. I swear on my undead life that I will never, ever, say anything to anyone about benders or the caves. Scout's honor," Marshall solemnly swore and held up his right hand for good measure. Fionna squinted at him, thinking. "Give me your hand," she said. Marshall gave her a funny look and his right hand. "Your other hand," Fionna said exasperated. He gave her his left hand. "Now swear it again." Marshall repeated the oath and his scout's honor with his left hand gripped between Fionna's small ones. "OK, what was that for?" Marshall asked. "I know you Marshall. You're the kind of person to cross his fingers behind his back to get out of oaths and promises. Like you did the other day when you went back to the caves," Fionna added.

* * *

**Do you hate me yet? I feel like such a horrible person for hurting Fionna like I did...oh well. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks all!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I apologize tremendously to everyone who has been expecting more chapters. I have received a great idea from a great reviewer (hail LouieVuitton! You, are a deer) I haven't updated in forever for the simple reason I don't have time (or patience) to write more. I may continue during the summer but until then, enjoy what I've written so far and please don't kill me!


End file.
